


Push Play

by cm (mumblemutter)



Category: Heroes RPF
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/cm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian and Milo discuss fanfiction. Stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push Play

1.

"What about the one that-"

"Oh that one, no yeah I don't think that's actually physically possible." Milo pauses, then eyes Adrian speculatively. "How bendy are you?"

"Shouldn't that be my line? Peter's always the bottom, come on."

"That's true," Milo concedes, flopping himself back onto the bed. "Hasn't anyone ever heard of switching?"

"No, that would be the ones about us." He nudges Milo aside with his knees so he can crawl onto the bed and slide one thigh between his legs. "Maybe we could try one of those."

"You spend far too much time on the internet, I hope you know that."

2.

"And then he spread my ass cheeks and prepared the dildo for penetration." Adrian stops, confused. "While also sucking my dick? That can't be right."

"It's a bit obsessive when you actually start to print them out, Adrian. It's bad enough that you sometimes can recite lines by heart." He tries to grab the offending piece of paper from Adrian's hand, but Adrian deftly avoids him. There's a brief struggle, which Adrian loses, but he doesn't mind so much since it ends up with him flat on his back and Milo straddling him. "Fine, take them," he says, and shoves the paper into Milo's hand.

Milo peers at it for a while in furrowed fake interest, until he comes to the end of the page. "Oh hey, cocksucking. Written right here. Nathan goes down on Peter."

Adrian makes a face. "How vanilla," he says, and that gets him a light swat in the face with the paper.

"Hey, well. I probably have a dildo somewhere stashed around here if you're up to that." Milo bends down and cups Adrian's neck with his fingers. "I could do that if you'd like."

3.

"You'll like this one," Milo says. He has his feet propped up on Adrian's chest, head at his feet, using his thumb for the scroll button of his cell. "Peter is sixteen."

"Why would _I_ like this one." He pauses from running his thumb down Milo's foot, surprisingly delicate for a man, then says, "How can you even read like that."

"It's fine. I'm not as visually challenged as you are. The wonders of modern technology, eh? Do you want to do this or not?" They're _roleplaying_ now, with re-enacted lines and everything. Only with less make-up.

"Hey, is there one where either one of us is a cross-dresser? Or a girl? Because I'd be up for that one, you know."

"Oh, but Adrian," Milo says, and he gets on his elbows to grin at him. "Peter's sixteen and a virgin."

"Ah." Adrian blinks. "Yeah, crossdressing can wait."

4.

"Do Peter." He has Milo in a vice-like grip, but both their bodies are sweat-slick and Milo wiggles away easily, lands on his hands and knees, wicked grin on his face. "That's not Peter. Try a little frowny face. Wider eyes."

"Only if you do Geraldine first."

"I thought you said you never watched that." Adrian scoots on his ass until his back hits the headboard, then beckons with one extended finger.

"You're not the only one that's allowed to be obsessive over our work. Natalie told me about the Milo V. filmography nights." He moves forward and plops himself into Adrian's lap, one thigh on either side of his body.

"You're getting a little heavy for that," Adrian says, but he's smiling his bright, wide smile.

Milo ignores him and drops his hand, wraps around Adrian's cock, stroking him until Adrian shudders, cusses under his breath. "Yeah, that's it Geraldine. Come for me, baby."

"I don't think Geraldine would come for Peter, Mi." His voice is strained, veering on harsh.

"Sure she would. I read it on the internet. Must be true."

5.

Milo's wearing a suit, black cashmere and a white shirt, striped tie to match. Adrian's not, but they're on the bed, so that's somehow okay.

"I feel," Milo says, at some point, in between kisses and him trying to get Adrian's god-awful shirt off, partly because want need _now_, and partly because it's so ugly it almost causes him physical pain, "That Nathan Petrelli would never be caught dead in this outfit."

"It's a good thing I'm not Nathan Petrelli then." Adrian's unconcerned, focused on getting Milo's pants unzipped.

"No but see - that shatters the illusion. _Roleplaying_, as in-" And then he's on his back, Adrian gripping his arms, face strong and dark and demanding. "Oh hey," he says, and swallows a little. "That works too."

"I'm an actor, Mi. It's kind of what I do." He's even doing the condescension thing, which is fleetingly kind of annoying, except Milo's dick doesn't seem to mind so much. "So what's my line?"

"Actually it's mine. I say 'Fuck me, Nathan. Please.' And then you do."

**Author's Note:**

> For the Nathan Petrelli Memorial kink meme.


End file.
